Winter for Chinmi
by Black Beyond Birthday
Summary: Chinmi kecil yang sangat ingin merasakan yang namanya musim dingin, sebelum penyakit jantung yang ia idap menjadi maut yang akan menjemput ajalnya./Shie Fan x chibi!Chinmi/review, please? ;) #gubrak


...Chinmi kecil sangat ingin merasakan yang namanya musim dingin, sebelum penyakit jantung yang ia idap menjadi maut yang akan menjemput ajalnya...

Disclaimer: Takeshi Maekawa

Warning: Sho-ai, shota, AU, fanfiksi dari author yg belum belajar apa-apa m(_ _)m

Pairing: Shie Fan x chibi!Chinmi

Winter for Chinmi

"Bulan Desember nanti musim dingin, ya? "

Bibir mungil itu berucap, sementara mata hitamnya menatap lurus kearah seorang pemuda yang duduk di tepi ranjang.

"Ya... Memangnya kenapa, Chinmi? "

Yang bersangkutan malah menunjukkan cengirannya. "Aku ingin main salju. Boleh ya, Kak Shie Fan? "

"Tapi kau tidak boleh terlalu lama di ruangan terbuka, Chinmi, " kata Shie Fan. "Penyakitmu bisa bertambah parah, "

Sinar matanya meredup. Kepalanya menunduk. Alisnya bergerak turun membawa duka yang dirasa.

Shie Fan hanya bisa menatap prihatin kearah bocah kecil itu. Belum pernah ia merasakan indahnya dunia meskipun hanya sekali. Yang ia tahu hanya; dirinya sebatang kara sejak dilahirkan, ejekan serta hinaan dari bocah-bocah lain yang sebaya dengannya, dan Shie Fan.

Ya. Shie Fan. Pemuda yang jauh lebih tua dari Chinmi, sama-sama yatim piatu dan hidup sendiri. Dia bertemu dengan Chinmi setahun yang lalu, di musim panas, di bawah sebatang pohon Oak yang tumbuh di sekitar mata air Choko.

Sesuatu yang aneh membuat keduanya menjadi cepat akrab, bahkan Shie Fan langsung mengajak Chinmi tinggal bersama di apartemennya begitu tahu kalau bocah itu tidak memiliki tempat bernaung samasekali.

Baru beberapa hari mereka lewati bersama - mereka merasa sangat bahagia saat itu, seperti terlahir kembali - tapi semua berubah ketika Chinmi batuk-batuk parah, bahkan sampai memuntahkan darah, dan pingsan mendadak.

Dokter bilang kalau Chinmi mengidap seuatu penyakit - nama penyakitnya amat sanga rumit, Shie Fan tidak dapat menghafalnya, namun ia paham kalau penyakit itu menyerang jantung Chinmi...

... Dan membuat bocah itu takkan mampu mempertahankan nyawanya hingga tahun baru nanti.

Sekarang bulan September, tanggal tiga puluh, musim gugur. Segala macam mahluk hidup mulai mempersiapkan diri menghadapi musim dingin, ada juga yang sekalian membeli keperluan untuk perayaan natal dan tahun baru - hal ini tentunya dilakukan oleh para manusia.

Bagi anak-anak diluar sana, yang menanti datangnya sang peri putih sambil memikirkan kado Natal apa yang mungkin mereka dapatkan, pasti merasa sangat bahagia. Tapi Chinmi yang terus mendekam di atas ranjang rumah sakit, pergi ke ruang operasi beberapa kali, dan menikmati musim gugur hanya dengan mengamati rontoknya dedaunan dari bingkai jendela, pasti merasa begitu menderita.

Terlebih lagi, hidupnya takkan bisa bertahan lebih lama lagi.

Mulai dari sekarang dan seterusnya, ia takkan bisa menghadiri festival musim panas lagi, berlarian di antara daun-daun yang gugur, membuat boneka salju, ataupun melihat bunga yang mekar.

Dan yang jauh lebih penting, ia takkan bisa bersama dengan Shie Fan lagi.

"Kak Shie Fan... " panggil Chinmi dengan suara yang lirih.

"Ada ap... Chinmi? " Shie Fan langsung dilanda panik begitu melihat malaikat kecilnya meneteskan air mata. "Chinmi? Kau kenapa? Jantungmu sakit lagi? "

Chinmi menggeleng pelan.

"Lalu? Kenapa kau menangis, Chinmi? " tanya Shie Fan.

"Aku... Tahun baru nanti... Aku tidak bisa... " Chinmi terbata-bata disela tangisannya.

Tahun baru? Jangan-jangan...

"Aku tidak akan bisa... Bertemu dengan Kak Shie Fan lagi, "

Benar, 'kan?

Shie Fan membawa Chinmi kedalam dekapannya. Bocah ini telah menanggung banyak sekali duka. Bahkan sampai ajal menjemputnya...

Sial.

Shie Fan mengumpat dalam hati. Kenapa dunia ini sangat tidak adil? Yang beruntung selalu saja beruntung, yang terlunta-lunta tak pernah mengalami perubahan, kecuali keadaan yang semakin parah.

"Chinmi, dengar, " kata Shie Fan. "Kau tidak boleh menangis. Mau kau sakit atau tidak, sendirian atau tidak, aku bersumpah akan terus bersamamu, "

Chinmi masih sibuk melepaskan emosinya.

"Sudahlah. Bagaimana kalau nanti kita bicara dengan Dokter, supaya beliau mengizinkanmu keluar di bulan Desember nanti? "

"Eh? "

"Meski hanya sebentar, aku janji akan membuatmu bahagia, Chinmi. Kita akan bermain perang bola salju, membuat boneka salju - ah, aku harus membelikanmu baju hangat dulu - lalu menghias pohon Natal bersama-sama, pokoknya melakukan semua yang kau mau, "

Air matanya sempat terhenti sebentar, namun niatan Shie Fan untuk membahagiakan Chinmi begitu besar, air mata itu kembali mengalir - hanya saja sebagai tanda bahwa bocah itu merasa amat sangat bahagia.

.

.

.

Semua yang dikatakan Shie Fan benar-benar bisa terwujud.

Bulan Desember tiba bersamaan dengan turunnya sang peri putih. Chinmi yang terlalu bersemangat langsung menarik Shie Fan keluar untuk melaksanakan rencana yang telah mereka buat sebelumnya.

"Tunggu dulu, Chinmi! " kata Shie Fan. "Pakai ini dulu, "

"Baju hangat? "

"Iya, lengkap dengan celana, topi dan kaus kakinya, " ujar Shie Fan. "Chinmi suka warna biru, 'kan? Sudah kuusahakan untuk membeli baju hangat dengan warna yang Chinmi inginkan - tapi aku hanya bisa menemukan celana putih, kaus kaki hitam dan topi rajut merah ini. Kuharap kau tidak keberatan, Chinmi, "

Chinmi menggeleng pelan, kemudian menyambar baju pemberian Shie Fan. "Terimakasih, Kak Shie Fan! Aku akan segera memakainya, "

Tak butuh waktu lama bagi Chinmi untuk memasangkan semua pakaian itu pada tubuh mungilnya. Kini ia siap bersenang-senang.

Tempat yang dikunjungi pertama kali adalah taman. Mereka main perang salju dan membuat boneka di sana. Merasa lelah, kedua orang itu pergi ke kedai yang ada di dekat taman dan memesan teh hangat. Tenaga akhirnya pulih kembali. Chinmi dan Shie Fan pun bertolak ke toko yang khusus menjual perlengkapan natal - mereka membeli sebatang pohon cemara kecil, beberapa lampu hias yang warnanya ditentukan oleh Chinmi, dan Shie Fan yang diam-diam membeli sebuah buku gambar.

.

.

.

Mereka membawa pohon cemara kecil itu kedalam kamar Chinmi - yang ada di rumah sakit, tentunya - dan mulai menghias.

Sampai pada pertengahan malam, namun mereka masih saja tenggelam dalam euforia kegembiraan yang hanya bisa dirasakan oleh Chinmi dan Shie Fan sebagai pihak yang terlibat secara langsung.

Pukul 1 pagi, tahun dua ribu empat belas, dan Chinmi mulai menunjukkan tanda-tanda kalau tubuhnya down. Ia merasa amat sangat lelah, setelah sebelumnya ia bermain dengan Shie Fan, menghias pohon natal dan mencorat-coret buku gambar dari pemuda tersebut.

Dalam satu gerakan, Shie Fan mendekap tubuh mungil Chinmi, sementara Chinmi sendiri sibuk dengan buku gambarnya, dan mengecup singkat bibir lembut miilik bocah itu.

"Terima kasih, Kak Shie Fan... " ucap Chinmi lirih, sembari membuka halaman pertama pada buku gambarnya dan memperlihatkan sebuah lukisan khas anak-anak.

Dua buah 'stickman', yang satu tinggi sedangkan yang lain pendek, tersenyum ceria dan saling bergandengan tangan. Di bawah gambar 'stickman' jangkung, tertera nama Shie Fan, sedangkan di bawah gambar 'stickman' pendek, tertera nama Chinmi.

"Ini... "

"Ya... Mungkin tak cukup untuk membalas semua kebaikan Kak Shie Fan untukku selama ini, tapi..."

Kelopak mata itu mulai menutup, tanpa menghiraukan Shie Fan yang tak sanggup lagi menghentikan laju air matanya.

"... Aku bahagia bisa bertemu dengan Kak Shie Fan... "

Setengah tertutup.

"Aku... "

Seperempat.

"... Mencintai Kak Shie Fan... "

Menutup sempurna.

"Aku pun juga mencintaimu, Chinmi, "

.

.

.

Kepergian Chinmi harusnya membuat Shie Fan semakin menyalahkan dunia, takdir, apapun yang membuatnya jadi menderita begini.

Tapi, bocah yang masih sangat belia itu tak pernah menyalahkan siapa pun atas malang yang menimpanya. Meski lemah, ia tetap tersenyum, tetap memiliki keinginan untuk percaya pada orang lain.

Selamat tinggal, Chinmi...

.

.

.

A/N: fict kedua di fandom ini...semoga kegalauan (apanya) yang saya bawa ke fandom ini tidak mengganggu... #readers: mengganggu banget, tahu! #gampar author berjamaah

lalu, meski saya meliput soal Natal, saya ttp memegang teguh ajaran agama Islam... Yep, saya adlh seorang muslim... :)

Terimakasih bagi yg sudah menyempatkan utk membaca dan mereview... semoga saja lbh baik dr fict shuneshine & moonbeam kemarin :p

salam,

black beyond birthday


End file.
